thecomingstormfandomcom-20200214-history
Cold Void
Cold Void is a group of extremists in Xervia, and the primary antagonist group in Volumes 3 and 4 of The Coming Storm. Founding Cold Void was started nine years prior to the events of The Coming Storm by their leader Morana Sokol. She sought out people of varying backgrounds and personality types, ranging from independent spirits to extremists and criminals who would help aide her in her widespread goal. Goal The goal of Cold Void is to freeze over Xervia in an attempt to speak out against its residents and leaders. This is out of spite for primarily humans, who are observed by its members as stiff, discriminatory individuals with no right to live after manipulating both Faunus and other humans alike. Cold Void figured that if humanity intended to treat both Faunus and their own kind with cold hearts, then their world might as well reflect the cold void swirling inside them. Of course, this goal has unknowingly morphed into something much more brutal. Members Morana Sokol: (winter falcon in Slavic) nicknamed "The White Witch." Morana leads Cold Void with an iron fist, and is something of a tyrant to her followers. She will not hesitate to execute punishment against her own subordinates, should they do something as measely as speak out of turn or question her methods. Rydia Argyris: Morana's right hand troublemaker. Rydia was the first person to be found by Morana, let alone the first to feel sorry for her after finding out she was maltreated for such a long time. Through undetectable means, she has started to manipulate Morana into doing her bidding, and intends to one day take Cold Void for herself. Whether that day is anytime soon or not, no one is sure. Timber Pines: (wood pine) A reliable man. Morana turns to Timber for her more brutal assignments, seeing his ruthlessness usually doesn't fail him in difficult situations. He doesn't show much emotion, nor does he ever talk; his face expresses his words more than his mouth does. His weapon is a large buster sword. Dior Betises: (French for golden foolishness) A spoiled brat. Dior does whatever she pleases so long as Morana is oblivious. In her free time, she enjoys drinking tea, shopping, lounging about, and wearing fancy clothes. Few consider her a Schnee wannabee. Her weapon is an extendable crop whip. Aurora Borea: (dawn of the north wind) A mischevious one to say the least. Aurora likes causing trouble, and has a bad habit of showing off her wicked smiles. She considers herself faster than the wind and can get things done rather quickly. Her weapon is not singular, but rather a large array of throwing knives in all shapes and sizes (up to 3 feet in length). Xue Yun: (snow cloud in Chinese): Very graceful in what he does. Xue does his jobs thoroughly to make sure there are no errors in his or others' actions. He is considered the group's messenger more than a fighter. He has no weapon. Trivia *Cold Void's emblem is an eight-pointed star surrounded by a swirling vortex. The star in the emblem reflects the North Star, Polaris, whose name means "of/from the North Pole." The North Pole is known for freezing temperatures and copious amounts of snow and ice. **The void/vortex part of the emblem is in reference to a black hole, from which, as Morana describes, "There is no escape."